A Little Too Not Over You
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: TRAP IN A TRIP prequel. What does the thing that haunted Latika after both of them are achieve their life?


**A Little Too Not Over You  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**Pals, VeekaIzhanez want to tell you if you haven't read Slumdog Millionaire/Transformers Animated crossover,  
TRAP IN A TRIP, don't worry. You can get that story in my stories in my profile but.. read this story first because this is a prequel of TRAP IN A TRIP. Whatever, Enjoy!**

This story is happen after Jamal and Latika had buying a new house in Mumbai. Now, their live are already changed and they're decided to forget their last moment.. but it's not very easy to do it because there is one moment that they're cannot forget at all.  
That night, Latika is in the bedroom, looking outside through the window, toward the fullmoon also the 'landscape' of their home. It's very normal for these couples like them while Jamal is checking something at living room, not very well but it's comfortable for them.

**Latika's P.O.V.  
I'm very worried something. What does happen to me? I feel something that come over me previously but I don't know what does I remembered for. I want to tell Jamal for it but…**

"Latika?" said Jamal suddenly, walking into their room.  
"What do you think for?" asked him again.  
"Nothing, Jamal.." said Latika, hiding something from him, then she is walking out from their room.  
"Latika, wait!" Jamal is get after her and accidently holding her hand. But she refused him and lefting him at all.  
Now, he looks frusted when he see his girlfriend behave like that.

**Jamal's P.O.V.  
What does happen to Latika? I need her to tell the truth of herself..**

_It never crossed my mind at all.  
It's what I tell myself.  
What we had has come and gone.  
You're better off with someone else.  
It's for the best, I know it is.  
But I see you.  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside,  
And I turn around.  
You're with him now.  
I just can't figure it out._

And then, Jamal is walking out from their house, he see his girlfriend is crying for something.  
He is persuading her, "Latika.."  
"Jamal..are you.."  
"That's okay.."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Nothing.. but I want you to explain anything.."  
"There's nothing that I want to tell you,"  
"Latika, listen here. I doesn't mean to hurt you but I want you to tell a truth, what does playing in your mind."  
First, she feels guilty. But she looks calm after Jamal trying to persuade her.  
"Just tell the truth, Latika.."

_Tell me why it's so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Not over you...._

"Actually.. we've thinking of ourselves.. but we've never think of your brother," said Latika.  
"You mean…" Jamal is shocked.  
"Now, you remembered it?"

_Memories, supposed to fade.  
What's wrong with my heart?  
Shake it off, let it go.  
Didn't think it'd be this hard.  
Should be strong, movin' on.  
But I see you.  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside.  
And I turn around,  
You're with him now.  
I just can't figure it out._

"Why you've thinking of him? Are you still.." asked Jamal.  
"Honestly I think of him, but it doesn't mean that.." replied Latika, but he ignored her last words, lefting her at all.

**Latika's P.O.V.  
Is that wrong if I want to ask him of Salim, his brother? Does he hate his own brother? I know he had did wrong with us but I never think that Jamal behave like that.. I hope he understand what does I want to say..**

_Tell me why it's so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you._

Thus, Latika is walking into the house and walking toward Jamal, trying to tell him something.  
"Jamal, actually I want to ask sorry to you for.." said Latika.  
"That's okay, Latika. It doesn't hurt me.." said Jamal.  
"But does it.."  
"Actually, I don't know what does happen to my brother now. Yeah.. since I've become a millioanire, I've never think of him…"

_Maybe I regret everything I said,  
No way to take it all back, yeah...  
Now I'm on my own..  
How I let you go, I'll never understand.  
I'll never understand, yeah, oohh.._

"Really? You're never think of him anymore?" asked Latika.  
"Yeah..maybe.." replied Jamal, then entering into his room and shut the door harshly, maybe he is mad now..

_Tell me why it's so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you._

At the next day…  
Jamal is walking out from his house, picking up the newspaper in front of his house. When he read the frontpage of it, he is shocked and finding after Latika.  
"Latika! Latika! Come to me!" screamed Jamal, bringing that newspaper.  
"What's wrong woth you, Jamal?" asked Latika.  
"Look at this. About our life.."  
Both of them are reading of the frontpage of that newspaper, about Salim was dead of been shot at one building in Mumbai and his dead body had been found by any witnessess…  
"Your brother, Jamal.. he is dead.." said Latika, crying and drying her tears.  
"My brother, now you're gone from me.." said Jamal, accidently let that newspaper falling down to the floor, sad of that statement.  
"What would we want to do now? He's gone.."  
"Don't cry, Latika. Everything is over,"  
"Everything is over? I don't understand,"  
"Listen here, Latika. From now, no one can ruin our life. We have our own new life and we supposed to walk forward and.."  
"And what?"

_Tell me why it's so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
And I really don't know what to do.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Not over you,_

"I talking about it later.."  
That sentences makes Latika feels upset.

* * *

A few hours later..  
Both of them are packing their things and walking out from that house.  
"From now, we decide to get a trip thus we can spent our time together and forgetting our past time," said Jamal.  
"Do you mean, you want to forget your brother?" asked Latika.  
"Not that," replied Jamal. "But I want both of us to not to repeat our past time.."  
"You're right.."

And then, they're get one cab and go to the airport and… read TRAP IN A TRIP to know what happen next.

The End

Moral Value: The past time teaches us to not repeat it in a future.. really?

**A/N: Maybe this first Slumdog Millionaire song-fic is too bad but this is what I want to write. At the end of that movie, we know that Salim was dead, had been shot, but are Jamal and Latika know his death? Reviews for my future reference. I'm very addicted!**


End file.
